


A Very Layla Christmas

by HannahJane



Series: Like Father, Like Daughter... And No One is Surprised [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen, Holiday based fic, Ridiculously sappy, Sappy, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahJane/pseuds/HannahJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three of Layla's Christmases with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Layla Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed some quick Layla and Steve family holiday time.

**1- White Christmas- Michael Buble**

For Layla's first Christmas, Steve decorates her crib with a string of colorful lights and buys her a stuffed gingerbread man that she spends most of the holiday chewing on with a single-minded fervor. She coos and giggles her way through  _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_  on Christmas Eve, waving her chubby little arms and legs every time Max appears on the screen. His father bakes (taking over for his mother) and Steve eats as many cookies as he can without feeling too guilty, which ends up being around twenty-eight. There are way too many pictures taken and Steve buys presents for Layla that she won't be able to use for at least three years or until she gains fine motor control. Layla enjoys the unwrapping portion of the day if the sheer amount of drool is any indication and wears a red bow on her dark silky hair until she takes a break from her gingerbread man to pull it off and stuff it in her mouth. Nani manages to be civil which really just means that she doesn't say a word and Mo eats her weight in peanut brittle which Steve finds endearing in his almost sister-in-law even though the puking that follows a few hours later is monumental. All in all, it's a very good first Christmas.

**2- O Holy Night- Josh Groban**

When Layla is eight, Steve is deployed in September and the expression on his daughter's face when he tells her is heartbreaking. Both of them know he won't make it back for Christmas, but neither of them mention it. October and November fly by and before Steve knows it, it's December and he's stuck in the mountains and he doesn't think Santa has the address of his FOB. Since Internet is spotty, he does all his Christmas shopping early and has his father wrap everything and hide it in his closet. Layla doesn't mention Christmas when they talk, but a care package arrives around mid-December and Steve tucks it out of sight under his cot, unable to keep a grin off his face. Christmas morning, he comes back from a patrol and finds his laptop open on his cot, his daughter waiting on the screen in a ridiculously large Santa hat. She greets him with a squeal and a few tears and even though the connection is iffy, they open their presents together (baby wipes, trail mix, licorice and various other things that will make his life easier makes up the majority of his haul) and she shows him part of a new dance routine that she's working on with Ryan. Even though they only manage to spend about an hour together, Steve counts it as one of his favorite Christmases.

**3- Santa Baby- Glee cast**

The Christmas after his father dies is saved from being a somber affair by two mischievous elves. Grace and Layla are possessed with the Christmas spirit and Steve's house and Danny's apartment are all the more merrily decorated for it. Steve isn't sure how exactly it happens because he goes for a run and comes home two hours later and there are lights and garlands and wreaths and two dark-haired girls on the front porch, smiling innocently. Danny's apartment is a sneak-attack, but the results are the same, lots of sparkling lights and an overdose of tinsel. Layla and Grace are in constant motion, baking, decorating, crafting (something that Steve wasn't even aware that his daughter could do), and shopping like pointy-eared fiends. Cookies and various other sugary treats appear everywhere throughout HPD and the officers eventually start radioing in inner-office BOLOs whenever they see Layla's car pull into the parking lot. Chin stops complaining after the fifth reindeer appears in his office, just sighs and moves them out of the way of his keyboard while Kono takes a different tact for the snowglobes that keep showing up in her office, sticking them in Steve's locker in a vicious cycle of Christmas round-robin. Grace and Layla buy matching red dresses and come Christmas morning with the taskforce in Steve's living room, unwrapping Christmas presents, they exchange satisfied looks across the room from under their father's respective arms. Top of Form


End file.
